mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Налаживание отношений/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Twilight reading a book S5E12.png Spike walking in unhappy S5E12.png Spike -The dishes- S5E12.png Twilight thanks Spike for taking care of the dishes S5E12.png Twilight -relax with a good book- S5E12.png Spike pulls a book from behind a pillow S5E12.png Spike_reads_a_book_S5E12.png Twilight_reads_book_while_listening_to_Spike_S5E12.png Twilight_looking_concerned_S5E12.png Twilight_levitates_book_-What's_funny_about_that--_S5E12.png Spike_-for_being_such_a_bad_friend-_S5E12.png Book_being_levitated_back_into_bookshelf_S5E12.png Twilight_-What_are_you_talking_about--_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_had_good_friends_in_Canterlot-_S5E12.png Twilight_listens_to_Spike_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_at_the_wall_S5E12.png Pictures_of_Twilight_and_her_friends_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_at_her_coronation_picture_S5E12.png Twilight_realizes_something_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_can't_remember_any_of_their_names_right_now!-_S5E12.png Twilight_asks_Spike_if_her_old_friends_think_she's_a_bad_friend_S5E12.png Spike_-I_only_meant_that_you've_come_so_far-_S5E12.png Spike_-You're_a_great_friend_now_and-_S5E12.png Twilight_-Oh,_I_feel_terrible!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I've_gotta_make_it_up_to_them!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-We're_going_to_Canterlot!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-And_make_a_list_of_my_friends'_names-_S5E12.png Spike_-Me_and_my_big_mouth-_S5E12.png |-| 2 = Возвращение в Кантерлот ---- Twilight and Spike head to Canterlot S5E12.png Spike_-You're_getting_worked_up_about_nothin'-_S5E12.png Twilight_flies_down_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_on_the_ground_at_Canterlot_S5E12.png Twilight_-logical_place_to_start_is_at_the_beginning-_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_sees_their_old_home_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_enters_their_old_home_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_looks_at_the_inside_of_their_old_home_S5E12.png Twilight_climbs_up_the_stairs_and_Spike_follows_S5E12.png Twilight_sees_a_dusty_old_book_S5E12.png Twilight_blows_off_dust_from_the_book_S5E12.png Twilight_and_the_book_-Predictions_and_Prophecies-_S5E12.png Twilight_-And_it's_still_open_to_the_Elements_of_Harmony!-_S5E12.png Spike_sees_a_teddy_bear_S5E12.png Spike_looks_at_the_teddy_bear_S5E12.png Spike_grabs_the_teddy_bear_S5E12.png Spike_holds_the_teddy_bear_S5E12.png Spike_throws_the_teddy_bear_away_S5E12.png Spike_sees_the_gift_box_S5E12.png Spike_-The_rest_of_it's_still_here-_S5E12.png Spike_sees_Twilight_S5E12.png Twilight_walks_towards_the_window_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_through_the_window_S5E12.png Spike_-Princess_Celestia_gave_you_an_assignment-_S5E12.png Spike_-Nopony_could_blame_you_for_that-_S5E12.png Twilight_-It's_a_total_mess!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-Just_like_how_I_left_my_friendships-_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_through_the_window_feeling_guilt_S5E12.png Twilight_-I've_gotta_make_it_up-_S5E12.png Twilight_doesn't_know_her_old_friends'_names_S5E12.png Twilight_smiles,_awkward_S5E12.png Spike_list_all_the_names_of_Twilight's_old_friends_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_through_the_window_feeling_inspired_S5E12.png |-| 3 = Прогуливаясь со старыми друзьями / Извинения Искорки ---- Twilight and Spike's old home in the morning S5E12.png Spike_sleeping_with_a_book_on_his_head_S5E12.png Spike_wakes_up;_opens_one_eye_S5E12.png Spike_stretches_himself_S5E12.png Spike_-Have_you_been_awake_all_night--_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_think_I_know_where_we_can_find_Minuette!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-That_is_one_of_my_friends,_right--_S5E12.png Hourglass_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_front_of_Minuette's_house_S5E12.png Spike_-it's_not_too_late_to_forget_I_opened_my_big_mouth-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I'm_glad_you_opened_your_big_mouth-_S5E12.png Twilight_-probably_been_suffering_ever_since_I_left-_S5E12.png Twilight_-Wondering_why_their_supposed_friend-_S5E12.png Twilight_hears_door_opened_S5E12.png Twilight_calls_Minuette_S5E12.png Minuette_meets_Twilight_S5E12.png Minuette_-What_are_you_doing_here--_S5E12.png Minuette_greets_Spike_S5E12.png Minuette_comments_on_Twilight's_wings_S5E12.png Minuette_uses_magic_S5E12.png Camera_gets_levitated_onto_Spike_S5E12.png Minuette_-we_used_to_be_friends_back_when-_S5E12.png Spike_holds_the_camera_S5E12.png Spike_about_to_take_a_picture_S5E12.png Lens_focusing_S5E12.png Minuette_and_Twilight_viewed_from_the_camera_S5E12.png Minuette_wants_Twilight_to_fluff_her_wings_up_S5E12.png Twilight_opens_her_wing_while_Minuette_smiles_S5E12.png Minuette_about_to_take_a_photo_with_Twilight_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Minuette_smile_for_the_camera_S5E12.png Minuette_asks_what_Twilight's_doing_here_S5E12.png Minuette_-you_never_come_to_see_me-_S5E12.png Minuette_smiling_S5E12.png Minuette_points_at_Twilight;_has_an_idea_S5E12.png Minuette_asks_if_Twilight_wants_to_see_her_other_friends_S5E12.png Twilight_-Of_course!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-My_old_friends!-_S5E12.png Minuette_-It'll_be_great!-_S5E12.png Minuette_jumps_up_S5E12.png Minuette_-Get_it--_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_can_apologize_to_all_three_of_them_at_once!-_S5E12.png Spike_-Let's_hope_they're_not_as_traumatized_as_Minuette-_S5E12.png The_donut_shop_S5E12.png Ponies_in_the_donut_shop_S5E12.png Twilight_and_her_old_friends_laughing_S5E12.png Minuette_-when_she_heard_you_were_the_Princess_of_Friendship!-_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_-That_was_some_shindig!-_S5E12.png Twilight_stops_herself_from_eating_donut_S5E12.png Twilight_-You_did--_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_-We_see_you_all_the_time!-_S5E12.png Minuette_-You_remember_our_old_friend,_Lyra,_right--_S5E12.png Minuette_-She_lives_in_Ponyville,_too-_S5E12.png Minuette_-Or_she's_coming_over_here!-_S5E12.png Minuette_levitates_a_donut;_separate_it_into_halves_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_says_oh_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_clears_her_throats_S5E12.png Lemon_-So_what_brings_you_by_anyway--_S5E12.png Twilight_-Well,_uh,_you_see...-_S5E12.png Twilight_releases_a_sigh_S5E12.png Twilight_says_she_came_to_apologize_S5E12.png Minuette_swallowing_donut_S5E12.png Minuette_-For_what--_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_didn't_really_appreciate_my_friends-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_didn't_know_how_important_friendship_was-_S5E12.png Twilight_-But_I've_learned_so_much-_S5E12.png Twilight_-what_it_means_to_be_a_good_friend-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_certainly_wasn't_one_to_the_three_of_you-_S5E12.png Twilight_-for_all_the_pain_I_caused_you-_S5E12.png Twilight_apologizes_sincerely_S5E12.png Twilight's_old_friends_laugh_S5E12.png Minuette_-it_might've_stung_a_little_bit_when_you_ran_off_to_Ponyville-_S5E12.png Twilight_listens_to_Minuette_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_-we_didn't_take_it_personally-_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_says_it's_good_to_see_Twilight_S5E12.png Lemon_-Anypony_up_for_a_blast_from_the_past-_S5E12.png Twilight_and_old_friends_smiling_S5E12.png |-| 4 = Взрыв из прошлого / Встреча с Мундэнсер ---- Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight_gasps_happily_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_through_the_window_of_the_school_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_have_so_many_great_memories_of_this_place!-_S5E12.png Minuette_laughs_S5E12.png Minuette_-Remember_when_Lemon_Hearts-_S5E12.png Twilight_thinking_S5E12.png Foals_at_the_School_for_Gifted_Unicorns_S5E12.png Fillies_Minuette_and_Twinkleshine_chasing_Lemon_Hearts_S5E12.png Filly_Twilight_-But_according_to_this_book-_S5E12.png Filly_Twilight_-you're_supposed_to_add_the_sodium_chloride_first-_S5E12.png Filly_Moon_Dancer_-I_read_ahead-_S5E12.png Filly_Moon_Dancer_-you_need_to_add_the_molasses_first-_S5E12.png Filly_Twilight_-and_I'm_sure_it_said_sodium_chloride_first-_S5E12.png Filly_Moon_Dancer_-I've_got_the_wrong_book-_S5E12.png Fillies_Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_continue_reading_the_books_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_back_at_her_past_while_her_old_friends_are_laughing_S5E12.png Twilight_asks_what_happened_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Lemon_-Moon_Dancer--_S5E12.png Twilight_-our_other_friend-_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_-Oh,_right!_Moon_Dancer!-_S5E12.png Lemon_-I_wonder_what_she's_up_to-_S5E12.png Minuette_-I_always_liked_her-_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_-she_went_to_live_out_by_the_stadium-_S5E12.png Lemon_-Well,_let's_go_see-_S5E12.png Twilight_walks_with_Lemon_Hearts_S5E12.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_old_friends_arriving_at_Moon_Dancer's_home_S5E12.png Minuette_-I_think_this_is_the_place-_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_each_other_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Spike_walks_towards_Moon_Dancer's_home_door_S5E12.png Twilight_knocks_on_Moon_Dancer's_door_S5E12.png Twilight_knocks_on_door_again_S5E12.png Twilight's_hoof_goes_through_door_S5E12.png Twilight_peeks_through_the_hole_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_looks_through_the_hole_S5E12.png Twilight_shocked_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_opens_door_S5E12.png Twilight_calls_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I'm_trying_to_study-_S5E12.png Twilight,_Spike,_Minuette,_Twinkleshine,_and_Lemon_Hearts_together_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_groans_S5E12.png Door_closes_S5E12.png The_colors_fall_down_S5E12.png Minuette_laugh_S5E12.png Minuette_-That's_old_Moon_Dancer-_S5E12.png Minuette_-She_always_did_like_her_books-_S5E12.png Twilight_listens_to_Minuette_-Kinda_like_you_used_to_be,_huh--_S5E12.png Twilight_-Exactly_how_I_used_to_be-_S5E12.png |-| 5 = Искорка и Мундэнсер ---- Moon Dancer walking to the library S5E12.png Canterlot_library_exterior_shot_S5E12.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Minuette_hiding_behind_menus_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Minuette_wearing_sunglasses_S5E12.png Spike_-we've_been_watching_her_for_three_days!-_S5E12.png Spike_-library,_house,_library,_house-_S5E12.png Twilight_-nopony_looks_at_her_or_says_hello-_S5E12.png Twilight_removes_her_sunglasses_S5E12.png Twilight_-it's_like_she_doesn't_even_exist-_S5E12.png Twilight_-was_she_always_like_this--_S5E12.png Minuette_-she_always_was_a_little_shy-_S5E12.png Minuette_-starting_to_come_out_of_her_shell-_S5E12.png Minuette_reminds_Twilight_of_Moon_Dancer's_party_S5E12.png Twilight_blushing_and_shrugging_S5E12.png Minuette_-you_might've_been_busy_that_day-_S5E12.png Twilight_in_flashback_to_episode_1_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_and_Twinkleshine_approach_Twilight_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_mentions_Moon_Dancer's_get-together_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_gets_invited_to_a_party_S5E12.png Minuette,_Twinkleshine_and_Lemon_Hearts_invite_Twilight_S5E12.png Twilight_declining_the_invitation_S5E12.png Twilight_tells_the_girls_that_she_has_to_study_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_nervous_smile_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_and_Twinkleshine_watch_Twilight_run_away_S5E12.png Twilight_makes_a_big_realization_S5E12.png Minuette_-finally_might_be_letting_her_guard_down-_S5E12.png Minuette_-invited_her_out_a_few_times_after_that-_S5E12.png Minuette_-she_was_always_too_busy_studying-_S5E12.png Minuette_-eventually,_we_just_stopped_asking-_S5E12.png Twilight --no idea that party was so important-- S5E12.png Twilight_discards_her_sunglasses_S5E12.png Twilight_-gotta_find_a_way_to_make_it_up_to_her!-_S5E12.png Canterlot_library_interior_shot_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_enters_the_Canterlot_library_S5E12.png Twilight_looks_for_Moon_Dancer_in_the_library_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_studying_in_silence_S5E12.png Twilight_happy_to_see_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_wonders_how_to_approach_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_studying_intensely_S5E12.png Twilight_crosses_behind_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_pretending_to_be_surprised_S5E12.png Twilight_greets_Moon_Dancer_in_the_library_S5E12.png Library_ponies_shushing_Twilight_S5E12.png Twilight_speeding_off-screen_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_continues_studying_S5E12.png Twilight_sneaks_up_on_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_tries_to_talk_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_shushing_Twilight_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_notices_the_bubble_around_her_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_inside_a_magic_bubble_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_asks_about_the_bubble_S5E12.png Twilight_-a_bubble_of_silence-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_thought_it_might_be_nice_to_catch_up-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-for_what_purpose--_S5E12.png Twilight_-'cause_we're_friends-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_dispels_the_bubble_of_silence_S5E12.png Library_ponies_shushing_Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_about_to_argue_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_taking_a_book_off_the_shelf_S5E12.png Twilight_smiling_on_the_other_side_of_the_shelf_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_getting_annoyed_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_places_book_back_on_the_shelf_S5E12.png Twilight_behind_the_bookshelf_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_goes_back_to_studying_S5E12.png Twilight_as_a_book_drawing_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_screams_in_shock_S5E12.png Ponies_shushing_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_talking_to_her_book_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I_don't_have_parties!-_S5E12.png Twilight_talking_to_Moon_Dancer_as_a_book_drawing_S5E12.png Book_Twilight_-I_didn't_take_your_feelings_into_account-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_calls_Twilight_-Twilight_Twinkle-_S5E12.png Twilight_corrects_Moon_Dancer_on_her_name_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I_just_need_to_be_alone-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-without_some_crazy_pony_trying_to_make_friends-_S5E12.png Book_Twilight_starts_to_walk_away_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-how_did_you_get_into_my_book-_S5E12.png Book_Twilight_smirking_S5E12.png |-| 6 = Больше жизни, чем книг ---- Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in a field S5E12.png Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_on_a_bridge_S5E12.png Twilight_-you'd_be_amazed_how_much_you_can_pick_up-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-it's_one_of_Hayscartes'_methods-_S5E12.png Twilight_-you_know_Hayscartes--_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-of_course!_he's_a_genius!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_have_a_copy_of_his_Treatise_on_Ponies-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_in_stunned_surprise_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_in_Twilight's_old_tower_home_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_perusing_Twilight's_books_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_never_had_you_over--_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_levitates_Principles_of_Magic_first_edition_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-didn't_I_give_this_to_you--_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_feeling_awkward_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_awkward_-maybe--_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I_even_wrote_something!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_reads_her_own_message_to_Twilight_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_feeling_offended_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_places_Principles_of_Magic_back_on_the_shelf_S5E12.png Twilight_-reminders_of_what_a_bad_friend_I_was-_S5E12.png Twilight_giving_Moon_Dancer_the_tower_key_S5E12.png Twilight_gives_Moon_Dancer_free_access_to_the_tower_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_levitating_the_tower_key_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_straightens_her_glasses_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_annoyed_-what--_S5E12.png Twilight_-have_dinner_with_our_old_friends_tonight-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_declines_Twilight's_invitation_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I'm_reorganizing_my_biology_scrolls-_S5E12.png Twilight_trying_to_reach_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_brushes_off_Twilight's_hoof_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-the_last_thing_I_need-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-a_bunch_of_ridiculous_friend-making-_S5E12.png Twilight_tells_Moon_Dancer_to_wait_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_descending_the_tower_steps_S5E12.png Twilight_-more_to_life_than_dusty_old_books!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I_tried_friendship-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_about_to_leave_the_tower_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_quickly_S5E12.png Twilight_has_an_idea_S5E12.png Twilight_offers_to_teach_Hayscartes'_method_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_stops_at_the_tower_doors_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_looks_up_at_Twilight_S5E12.png |-| 7 = Неловкий ужин ---- The restaurant S5E12.png Dinner_in_restaurant_with_everypony_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_lists_off_her_fields_of_study_S5E12.png Minuette_asking_Moon_Dancer_about_her_career_plans_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-can_I_go_now--_S5E12.png Twilight_-Moon_Dancer,_please-_S5E12.png Minuette_-It's_all_right,_Twilight-_S5E12.png Minuette_gesturing_toward_Lemon_Hearts_and_Twinkleshine_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_and_Twinkleshine_acting_nervous_S5E12.png Minuette_tries_to_change_the_subject_S5E12.png Minuette_asks_Spike_to_tell_the_sleepover_story_S5E12.png Spike_happily_eating_S5E12.png Spike_wiping_his_face_with_a_napkin_S5E12.png Spike_about_to_speak_S5E12.png Spike_cut_off_by_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I've_read_that-_S5E12.png Twilight_trying_to_change_the_subject_S5E12.png Conversation_focused_on_Lemon_Hearts_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_-yeah,_it's_true-_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_-I_do_the_big_events_mostly-_S5E12.png Lemon_Hearts_-state_dinners,_that_sort_of_thing-_S5E12.png Twilight_and_friends_nervous_around_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_leaving_the_restaurant_S5E12.png Twilight_very_nervous_S5E12.png Twilight_teleports_outside_the_restaurant_S5E12.png Twilight_calling_out_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_walking_away_from_the_restaurant_S5E12.png Twilight_teleports_in_front_of_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_-you've_gotta_give_friendship_a_chance!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_levitates_Twilight_with_her_magic_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_moves_Twilight_behind_her_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_walking_away_from_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E12.png Twilight_sad_and_Spike_concerned_S5E12.png Twilight's_eyes_start_to_water_S5E12.png Twilight_walks_off_depressed_S5E12.png Spike_watches_Twilight_walk_away_S5E12.png Spike_catching_up_with_Twilight_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_really_messed_this_one_up-_S5E12.png Twilight_imagining_Moon_Dancer's_party_S5E12.png |-| 8 = Вечеринка Мундэнсер / Секретное оружие Искорки ---- Moon Dancer setting the party table S5E12.png Moon_Dancer's_friends_arrive_for_the_party_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-thank_you_so_much_for_coming-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_looks_at_Twinkleshine_and_Lemon_Hearts_S5E12.png Twinkleshine_-we_wouldn't_miss_one_of_our_best_friends'_parties-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_asks_if_Twilight_is_coming_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_looking_around_for_Twilight_S5E12.png Minuette_tongue-tied_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer's_friends_awkward_around_her_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_disappointed_S5E12.png Minuette_-we'll_still_have_fun,_right--_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_walking_away_sad_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_leaving_her_own_party_S5E12.png Twilight_-a_way_to_undo_the_damage-_S5E12.png Twilight_in_deep_thought_S5E12.png Twilight_comes_up_with_an_idea_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_know_what_I_need_to_do-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_know_just_who_can_help_me-_S5E12.png Minuette_outside_Twilight's_tower_home_S5E12.png Minuette_knocking_on_Twilight's_door_S5E12.png Minuette_listening_for_sounds_S5E12.png Minuette_-they_must've_gone_back_to_Ponyville-_S5E12.png Minuette_sees_something_in_the_sky_S5E12.png Twilight_flying_with_Pinkie_Pie_on_her_back_S5E12.png Twilight_about_to_crash-land_S5E12.png Twilight_about_to_crash_into_Minuette_S5E12.png Twilight_crashes_into_Minuette_S5E12.png Twilight_and_friends_crash_to_the_ground_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-that_was_awesome!-_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_hovering_with_her_tail_S5E12.png Minuette_-I_thought_you_threw_in_the_old_towel-_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_did_head_home-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_went_to_get_my_secret_weapon-_S5E12.png Twilight_introduces_Pinkie_to_Minuette_S5E12.png Minuette_happy_to_see_Pinkie_Pie_S5E12.png Minuette_hugging_Pinkie_Pie_S5E12.png Pinkie_-you_didn't_say_Minuette_would_be_here!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-you_two_know_each_other--_S5E12.png Pinkie_-she_was_one_of_Cadance's_bridesmaids-_S5E12.png Pinkie_-we_hang_out_all_the_time-_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_call_yourself_the_Princess_of_Friendship-_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_embarrassed_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_a_plan_with_Minuette_S5E12.png Minuette_rearing_up_on_her_hooves_S5E12.png Spike_-what_are_we_gonna_do--_S5E12.png Twilight_-just_come_with_me-_S5E12.png Spike_following_Twilight_S5E12.png |-| 9 = Повторная вечеринка / Душевная боль Мундэнсер ---- Moon Dancer leaving the Canterlot library S5E12.png Moon Dancer notices something on the ground S5E12.png A_Brief_History_of_the_Wagon_Harness_book_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_excited_to_find_a_book_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_notices_something_else_on_the_ground_S5E12.png The_Life_and_Times_of_Morari_the_Maneless_book_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_excited_to_find_another_book_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_notices_something_else_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_looking_at_trail_of_books_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_collecting_books_one_by_one_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_levitating_stacks_of_books_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer's_books_go_flying_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_discovers_the_party_scene_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-what_is_this--_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-it's_a_party_for_you-_S5E12.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_old_friends_gather_around_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_out_of_the_cake_S5E12.png Pinkie_sticks_a_party_hat_on_Moon_Dancer's_head_S5E12.png Pinkie_sticks_a_party_horn_in_Moon_Dancer's_mouth_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_-come_on_in!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I_don't_do_parties-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_crumples_her_party_hat_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_starting_to_leave_the_party_S5E12.png Twilight_teleports_in_front_of_Moon_Dancer_again_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_think_it's_my_fault-_S5E12.png Twilight_-I_was_so_focused_on_my_studies-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-big_deal!-_S5E12.png Twilight_-now_that_I_realize_how_important_friendship_is-_S5E12.png Twilight_-make_up_for_my_mistake_with_a_new_party-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer's_new_party_S5E12.png Twilight_pleading_with_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_offering_a_pinata_stick_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-you_think_this_is_gonna_do_it,_huh--_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_approaches_the_pinata_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_lightly_whacks_the_pinata_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-the_first_time_I_put_myself_out_there-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-you_didn't_even_bother_to_show_up!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-we_were_supposed_to_be_friends-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-I_was_humiliated!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-never_wanted_to_let_myself_be_hurt_like_that_again-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_pointing_at_Minuette,_Twinkleshine,_and_Lemon_Hearts_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_venting_her_sorrows_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer's_tearful_and_angry_outburst_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_blows_up_in_frustration_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_screams_in_frustration_S5E12.png Twilight_and_friends_shocked_by_Moon_Dancer's_outburst_S5E12.png Twilight_and_friends_feel_sorry_for_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_gets_an_idea_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_whispering_in_Spike's_ear_S5E12.png Pinkie_being_sly_and_Spike_walking_off_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_in_despair_S5E12.png Twilight_-can't_make_up_for_the_way_I_hurt_you-_S5E12.png Twilight_-don't_let_my_mistake_be_the_reason-_S5E12.png Twilight_consoling_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Minuette,_Twinkleshine,_and_Lemon_Hearts_approach_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Minuette,_Twinkleshine,_and_Lemon_Hearts_offer_their_friendship_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_touched_by_the_girls'_offer_of_friendship_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_wiping_her_tears_away_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_gives_Twilight_a_tearful_smile_S5E12.png Twilight_gestures_toward_Spike_S5E12.png Spike_presents_more_party_guests_S5E12.png Librarian,_bookseller,_and_Moon_Dancer's_sister_arrive_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_surrounded_by_friends_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_in_happy_tears_S5E12.png Twilight_apologizing_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_-seeing_how_my_actions_affected_you-_S5E12.png Twilight_-one_of_the_worst_feelings_I've_ever_had-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_moved_by_Twilight's_words_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_thanks_Twilight_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-never_realized_how_much_I_needed_to_hear_that-_S5E12.png Twilight_offers_a_friendly_hoof_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Twilight_about_to_pull_Moon_Dancer_into_a_hug_S5E12.png Twilight_hugging_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_returns_Twilight's_hug_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_wiping_tears_away_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-come_on,_everypony!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-let's_party!-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_and_Pinkie_-right--_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Moon_Dancer_-right!-_S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_out_her_party_cannon_S5E12.png Confetti_and_streamers_raining_down_S5E12.png |-| 10 = Заботы с поправками ---- Night falls S5E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Lemon_Hearts_eating_cake_S5E12.png Spike_sipping_punch_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_sharing_her_books_S5E12.png Spike_plays_Pin_the_Tail_on_the_Pony_S5E12.png Spike_proud_of_himself_S5E12.png Everypony_having_fun_at_the_party_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_hugging_her_sister_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_waves_goodbye_to_her_sister_S5E12.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Spike_say_goodbye_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-thank_you_for_helping_me-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-even_if_they_are_my_old_friends-_S5E12.png Twilight_and_Moon_Dancer_hugging_S5E12.png Twilight_-we'll_come_back_and_visit_soon-_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_-you've_still_gotta_teach_me-_S5E12.png Spike_approaching_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Spike_-it_got_kinda_banged_up-_S5E12.png Spike_giving_a_present_to_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_levitating_Spike's_gift_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_tearing_up_at_Spike's_gift_S5E12.png Photo_of_Twilight,_Moon_Dancer,_and_friends_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_joins_her_friends_for_a_game_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_and_friends_going_outside_S5E12.png Ball_flying_over_Moon_Dancer's_head_S5E12.png Minuette,_Lemon_Hearts,_and_Twinkleshine_playing_S5E12.png en: Amending Fences/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона